


Crystalline

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, Ellana just being cute really, Established Relationship, F/F, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Ellana realises some things don't have to change even after everything else has.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Lavender [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/607711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something from the archive.

One of the few things she missed from Haven was the freedom to wander the valley on days that she felt restless. When things were too much and she just needed a few moments of peace in her day to just sit. Sit and appreciate the world that passed around her. Feel the wind ruffle her hair, snow cold between her fingers, wetting the knees of her breeches as she knelt to take cuttings off of the plants that she found interesting. 

She missed it now that they were at Skyhold. And it was a revelation when she realised that there was nothing really stopping her from still doing it. 

The first few times her absence goes unnoticed. Or so she thought. 

But like all those months ago in Haven Cassandra was always the one that would come to find her. Only now it was a chance for them to spend time together away from the prying eyes of everyone in the keep.

There was so much in the valley around them to explore and in those rare few hours of downtime she had, she didn’t hesitate to slip out through the main gates and disappear into the scenery.

And that was how she found herself, perched on a low branch of a tree, watching a small family of nugs dart playfully through the soft snow. 

She hears the snap of a branch as they scatter, rushing back off to safety and isn’t surprised to see a dark head of cropped hair come into view, the shaggy cut glowing with hints of red and deep brown in the sunlight.

“You’re getting better at being quiet,” Ellana says hoping down from the branch she was sitting on and landing lightly on her feet.

“You make it look so easy,” Cassandra sighs squinting in the bright sun reflecting off the snow. 

“Because I have more practice,” Ellana grins walking towards her, standing on tiptoes and kissing Cassandra’s cheek when she reaches her side.

The sun warms Cassandra’s skin and the smell of her is headier than usual. So Ellana pulls her closer, inhaling deeply before kissing her softly, the feathery strands of her hair slipping easily through her long fingers.

“I have something to show you,” Ellana murmurs when she pulls away, reaching for one of Cassandra’s hands with her own. “It not far, come on,”

It still amazes her the amount of trust Cassandra shows by following her without question. But Ellana knows that she would follow Cassandra just about anywhere, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that Cassandra feels the same way.

The path is clear and wide enough for them to walk side by side without having to let go of each others hands even though it was quite steep in some places. Neither of them attempts to break the silence. Instead, they are both content to just simply be together in a place that has no expectation of them.

Ellana helps Cassandra down one last steep point in the path before letting her hand go and disappears around a natural screen of snow-covered bushes. She wants to see her reaction first hand and Cassandra doesn’t disappoint.

“It's beautiful Ellana,” Cassandra says breathlessly, turning to take in her surroundings.

She knew she would have loved it the moment she found it. But also knew that Cassandra would never find it if she hid here without showing her the place first - she had only found it by chance trying to find where the sound of running water was coming from. 

The clearing is small, a small stream of water cutting through the untouched snowy landscape glittering brightly in the afternoon sun. It was pristine, a tiny pocket that felt like it was unaffected by the outside world. And in a way she supposed it was. 

“I thought you’d like it here,” Ellana grins stepping towards her, reaching for one of her hands with both of her own. 

“How did you find it?”

“I think it's safe to say it found me,” Ellana grins, bringing their joined hands to her lips and kissing the back of Cassandra’s hand.

It was a gesture she knew that she loved. Something that helped her reconcile the dissonance of having hands that had seen - had inflicted - so much death and bloodshed. Of hands that were capable of tenderness and loving caresses.

“Can you imagine it in late spring? We could have picnics, spend the night sleeping under the stars in summer,”

“You don’t get tired of camping in the field?”

“It's not camping if it's all you’ve ever known for most of your life,” Ellana shrugs “and we have each other to keep warm,” Ellana grins, already knowing what Cassandra’s next argument will be - earning herself an eye roll in response. 

“I have a better idea,” Cassandra says, stepping closer towards her pulling Ellana flush against her body and kissing her palm before cradling their joined hands between the two of them.

“Oh?”

“We enjoy it as it is right now.”

Ellana hums in agreement, inhaling Cassandra’s warmth. The exhale of her breath lingering in the air before dissipating in the glimmering sunshine - a reminder that these moments were precious, even if they weren’t meant to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
